


i have chosen and brought all the stars here.

by MetaAllu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Avi crushes hard, First Kiss, Fluff, Johann does a smile, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: Johann sings a song for the voidfish.  Avi’s unbelievably gay about it all.





	i have chosen and brought all the stars here.

**Author's Note:**

> hail and well met to the other 6 people who post in this ship tag lmao.
> 
> hcs for those who like it:  
> i hc johann as indian and looking [like this](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/381324134082412545/416846476019236874/unknown.png).  
> avi i hc as israeli cause come on. its right in the name.

Avi’s pre-bed walk always involves walking past the voidfish’s chambers.  At first, it was just to assure himself that this was actually his life, and then it had just become routine.  Then, uh.  All right, look, he’s not a sentimental guy, and he’s really more of a fantasy rock guy, but sometimes he’ll wander by while Johann is composing something, and, you know, fish food, but it’s still comforting somehow.

Still, though, like, Johann has a genre.  You know, super depressing?  Tears in your eyes?  Crying like a baby even as the notes disappear forever?

That makes tonight weird.  Johann is singing.

It’s in a lilting, soft language that he’s never heard before, and he realizes for the first time that he doesn’t know anything about where Johann grew up.  The song is nostalgic, sure, but it doesn’t bring the taste of heartbreak to his tongue, doesn’t make his chest ache.  Irrationally, he holds his breath as he carefully pushes the door to the voidfish’s chamber open.

Johann is sitting in front of the voidfish’s tank, legs crossed, with his ridiculous hat sitting beside him.  He’s facing away from the door with his head is tilted back, staring into the tank as he sings.  The tank and the fish are reflecting their light over his brown skin, sending bright streaks through his dark hair.  The voidfish’s bell is… tilted?  It’s leaning, just slightly, in towards Johann, responsive, even if just barely.

Avi takes another step into the voidfish’s chamber, and the door, the damn door, slams shut loudly behind him.  Johann practically jumps out of his skin, scrambling to his feet and reaching for a dagger on his waist before he realizes who it is.

“Avi!” he says in more of a wheeze than a shout.  “You scared the shit out of me.” Avi’s face feels too hot.  His neck feels too hot.  He squirms in place and clears his throat.

“Sorry.”

“It’s cool.  Uh, what are you doing down here?”

He wants to melt into the floor.

“Pre-bed stroll.  No big.”

Johann stares at him. One ear flicks a little. Half elves are less articulated than a full-blooded one like Taako, but there is a distinct communication of consideration in that one motion, and then Johann nods, seeming to decide its easier to just roll with it.

"Cool. Do you wanna, uh, sit?"

He looks around, brow furrowing, and then he grabs his hat, dropping it back on his head, effectively covering his ears and most of his eyes, before going over to his desk and picking up a stack of sheet music. He dumps it haphazardly onto the desk, then motions to the chair, hovering awkwardly beside it as Avi takes a seat.

"Kind of late to be up, isn't it?" Avi says, just trying to fill the silence.

"Oh, no. I don't, um..."

"Oh."

Avi is beginning to realize that he doesn't know much about half elves.

The silence that follows is long, filled only with the sound of Avi swiveling back  and forth on the chair and the quiet watery sounds from the voidfish’s tank.  Eventually, Johann moves some more paper around and then sits on the desk, staring at the tank in silence.  It would be comfortable if they weren’t complete strangers.

“What were you…” Avi starts, then stops.  Johann looks at him over one shoulder expectantly, and he can feel himself flushing as he motions vaguely.  Another beat of silence, and Avi’s worried maybe it’s none of his fucking business.

“An old song,” Johann says finally.  “My mom sang it to me when I was a kid a lot.”

He neglects to specify whether his mom was the elf or the human, but the silence really speaks for itself.

“It sounded nice.  I don’t recognize the language.”

“Um, yeah.  Mom wasn’t from around here, so.” Johann shrugs again.

“Mine either.”

That gets the edges of Johann’s mouth curving up, hesitant and gentle.  He pushes his hair out his eyes and runs his teeth over one of his snakebite piercings.  He’s swinging his legs, heels occasionally hitting the wood of the desk.

“Cool.”

Avi feels like his heart could explode, colour blossoming all over his cheeks, and if Johann’s raised eyebrows are any indication, then he’s noticed, but he has the mercy not to say anything.  Still, Avi feels compelled to speak.

“Sorry,” he begins.  “Sorry, I just… You’re really, uh, wow.”

The corners of Johann’s lips curve a little higher.

“Nah.”

Avi feels a little sick with the way his heart is slamming against his ribs.

“I mean it.”

Johann’s legs stop swinging, and he turns to look at Avi more fully, body half turned towards him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  The light from the voidfish’s tank dances across Johann’s dark irises, and Avi gets up without warning, only for Johann to almost jump out of his skin again.  “Sorry.”  He’s still watching, still following Avi’s moments with his eyes as he walks around so he’s standing in front of him.  He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, and Johann’s eyes trace the movement.  “Can I kiss you?”

Johann’s grin spreads wider as he leans in.


End file.
